Phi Phi O’Paris
Phi Phi '''Phi Phi O’Paris '''is the stage name of '''Rochelle Dè Paris. '''Phi Phi is best known as a contestant in Season 10 and All Stars 6. Phi Phi was considered as the Miss Favorite Of her season. Phi Phi had helped everyone in the competition but was eliminated in the bottom 2 against Glitter Alienn. After her elimination, controversy had spread that Phi Phi had manipulated Saad, into eliminating Alpaca. She then had to lip sync against Glitter Alien in episode 10 “School Girl Realness” to the song “We Three Queens” Choki Runaway Phi Phi was known for her gothic themed outfits that represented depression and metal disorder but was still able to keep it cute and not all that messy. She kept winging on the gothic challenges but struggled on her pastel looks. As the founder of the Haus Of O’Paris, she gave her daughters her signature Bear Mask as a sign of their loyalty. During the filming of the show, viewers learned of Phi Phi’s issues with her parents when a video message was shown in the Haus of O’Paris of her parents where they told her that they had researched drag and now supported her. In Late December 2013, a photo of Phi Phi and her mother was uploaded to Phi Phi’s Instagram with the caption "What an incredible way to end 2013, I am truly so lucky to have both my parents!" During her season, Phi Phi had fallen multiple times. The first time was on the first episode during the talent show when she accidentally fall of the stage doing a death drop. The last times were behind stage after she tripped and fell on her heels In 2017 Phi Phi started an Instagram where he gave to his younger brother due to her inactivity. Phi Phi had created what she called “Drunk Dream” where she taught people how to gain confidence in front of crowds and learning to love yourself. She taught people for a while before the trend died. In All Stars 6, Phi Phi was known for her gothic reading that can be found in her quotes section. She made a lot of enemies on all stars leading to a brutal attack on her character, making her skip her finale. Memorable Quotes * “I Came Here To Eat” (entrance) * ”Deattttthhhhhhhh” * “I FEEL SO ATTACKED! I DON’T KNOW WHAT I EVER DID YOU YOU GUYS!” * (with a lisp) “It Sparkles in the moonlight” * “NyEh NyEh NyEh” * ”I think Koko farts in my cereal every morning” * ”AIM FOR THE CHILDREN” * “How do you get Koko out of a tree? Cut the rope.” * ”if I wanted a friend like you I’d get a dog” * ”D-I-V-O-R-C-E Him.” * ”Parttyyyyyy FUCK” * ”Is it bad if I order most of my things from Blippo?” * ”I failed my kindergarten class” * ”Your like the end pieces of a loaf of bread. Everyone touches you, but nobody wants you.” (To Marcel) * ”The walks in Lartila Musaca. It’s nice to see she feels finally succeed in her diet.” * ”Who the fuck stole the gravy” * ”Beauty Fades! Dumb is forever!” * "She looks like she walked into Claire's, fell on the accessories rack, and said 'I'll take it!'" Trivia * Phi Phi was the first in Choki history to fall more than 13 times. * Her outfit called “The Bonez” was an outfit inspired by a drag queen murderer. * Phi Phi had really bad problems during to her narcoleptic disorder * She was the first to fall asleep on stage which caused her controversial elimination. * Phi Phi was the first Queen to start a Haus after Montree who died after she made hers. * Phi Phi identified as Transgender in Season 10, but came out as Non-Binary in All Stars. * After being eliminated in Season 10 and All Stars, Phi Phi was offered a spot to compete in Survivor where she placed 4 overall. *Phi Phi started what people called the “5 Drag Curse” meaning that the people in the bottom in episode 5 are destined to be eliminated the next day. But Phi Phi was eliminated in episode 10. *Phi Phi had revealed in episode 6 that she suffered from Narcolepsy *Phi Phi and Saad are the only two competitors to have been robbed 5 times in a season. *Phi Phi was recognized to have Turrets Syndrome but was proven wrong in episode 6. *Phi Phi was the first Queen in Choki history to be a French/Japanese mix. *Phi Phi had ALMOST went into the competition drunk